Your Existence Haunts Me (Anakin Skywalker Love Story Book 1-3)
by Frodofangirllover12
Summary: Young Jillian Taylor Smith was the Padawon of Anakin Skywalker before he became evil and turned against the Jedi. Anakin and Jillian have been best friends during their childhood. But love stumbles in their path Anakin knows it's against the Jedi code to love. Will Anakin and Jillian be forever a part? see how Jillian looses all her memory of Anakin Skywalker and his love for her.
1. Prologue: Once An Friend

_**Prologue: Once An Friend**_

 **Jillian's P.O.V.**

My name is Jillian Smith. I live here on Tatooine with my best friend Anakin Skywalker. Our parents get along just fine which explains why he and I almost visit each other every single day. His mother was named Shimi and mine was named Rebecca. Both parents took very good care of us. My father mostly worked in the house during the afternoon and my mother liked to spend most of her day taking care of me. Now I was only about eleven years of age while Anakin was nine. I was only two years old then him. He looks up to me as if I was his big sister. Still , he was my best friend. I hardly know anyone on Tatooine besides my family. To be truthful , I don't have very much friends. I was always the outsider! Anakin is the one person I could depend on. Surely he felt that way about me too. He would always seem so shy when we are together.

"Hie Jillian. How are you doing?," he would ask me multiple times whenever our long lasted conversations seemed short.

"Oh, hey, Anakin," I would reply while setting down my lightsalightsabr on the pavement floor of the training grounds, making sure to give Anakin my full attention. You can be he likes that, attention.

"Pretty bored actually, "Anakin replied, dully, his tone brought boredom and seemed to catch me off guard.

Knowing Anakin for most of my childhood he wouldn't always be off of his usual expression of being cheerful, silly, and adventurous. And whenever he would talk like that it was usual much more than a silly reason then being 'just bored'.

"Maybe our parents need help with something," I suggested.

"No. I don't think so. They seem pretty occupied!" Anakin replied, his usual hazel and large eyes lowering down to the floor and his hands fumbling over his light saber. I frowned for a moment then beamed as a imagenery light bulb appeared on my head.

"We could go exploring, "I offer, cheerfully, my cheeks growing red with anticipation. Usually most of mines and Anakins little adventures revolved around us getting in trouble with our parents and other adults.

Anakin nods, his sad eyes growing anticipation that I loved seeing so much, "I'll go ask my mom."

I nod my head and watch as he runs off back to his home to tell his mother. _Let's hope nothing goes wrong this time._

When he leaves I sit there and wait for him to come back. The desert here was always hot! Anakin hated sand and I don't blame him. It gets on me a whole lot and it's quite annoying. I don't recall quite a time when its been too cold that we were forced to stay inside of our houses but living on Tattooine grows on you quickly. And I've never recalled a day that I would not think of venturing off somewhere amazing like the galactic city. It was fine. This was home.

"Mom said we can but we can't go anywhere far." Anakin tells me when he comes back from his house, I sit up from the ground immediately and walk towards Anakin. His baby face never leaving a single speck of happiness. Baby face. Don't blame me. Everyone agrees. You could have his face imprinted on a newborn and it wouldn't make a difference.

"Who knows maybe we'll meet some new folks." I reply smiling, our tiny footprints implanting themselves on the sand. Our little adventure awaiting us with each step we took. And than I felt Anakins hand clasped in mine tightly, as we did when we were younglings. His warmth sent tiny shock waves through my palms, for I, have never experienced quite a touch like his before. It was nice. Comforting.

"Maybe." Anakin said, a tiny taste of curiousness boiled in his mouth.

"Just think we might not be alone after all."

But oh, that was such a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 1: The Jedi Academy

**Chapter 1: The Jedi Academy**

* * *

 **Jillian's P.O.V**

Anakin's mother, Shimi, came along with us as we head down towards the Jedi academy. Of course it took quite a while for them to catch up with us due to our quick energy and fast paced. We were children after all. I guess this is where we were supposed to meet up with Master Yoda. No big deal, it's not like he's a big legend or anything. On the inside I was shaking so badly because, how am I supposed to know what the force is supposed to feel like? How do I know if I am using it correctly? I don't even know anymore. Anakin turns to face me his baby blue eyes meet mine. And all my worries washed away.

He was always the one to make me feel at ease. I guess that's what best friends are for anyways. They tend to make each other more comfortable in a situation and make everything less scary. And I was lucky enough to have him there.

"You nervous?" he asked, a tight look of nervous in his eyes. I looked at him in sympathy and without hesitating reached forward and grabbed his little hand and gave it a tiny squeeze.

I chew on my lips and lie, "No. I'm not."

Dang , I was such a terrible liar. But on the contrary, some people, like Anakin, seemed to buy it smoothly.

"Good, because everyday we're going to learn something new," He replied.

"Let's just hope it's a good kind of new," I added, the sight of the giant academy coming into view from miles away.

Once we arrived to the Jedi Academy , there we see Master Yoda and his Apprentices. So many children and new ones that I've never seen before came into view. And as a new child came, I would smile at them friendly and wave at them as they passed by.

They were all practicing how to use their own light sabers, which brought so many memories pop back into my head of the first time I've used a lightsaber. And I had the strongest urge to hold it in my hands again. I could never be to far away from it.

There was this one young girl who looked really timid but at the same time very friendly. The girl swung her light saber up and down , trying to get it at a right aim. I see Anakin go to Master Yoda. The girl grunts as she misses an aim. I smile at her, sympathetic, feeling the feels that the girl was feeling when I was first introduced to practicing with a lightsaber. Feeling the urge to help her, I walked closely over to her as the girls breathing became loud with frustration.

"I'll never make it as a Jedi," she pouts while placing the lightsaber down beside her on the floor. A look of defeat plastered on her face.

"Hey," I objected, "there's no need to say that," taking small steps over to the timid girl who looked up at me in surprise and she turned her head away, quickly.

"Who are you?" she asked, shyly.

I gave her a look of reassurance and smiled gently while indicating at myself, "Names Jillian. I've been an apprentice here at the academy for quite some time with my best friend, Anakin. And you?," I greeted.

"My name is Macy," Macy mumbled, looking down at the floor a little before meeting her eyes up at me, "It's nice meeting you. I don't have much friends as you can already tell."

"Ah, don't say that. I'm sure there are new people here at the academy who are eager of becoming friends with you", I assured her," Well , I see you're having trouble using that light saber of yours. Need any help?," I wondered.

"I-I guess," she replied after a long moment of pausing, leaning over and picking up the lightsaber from the floor again.

I go ahead and teach her how to properly use her weapon. She watches me closely and observes what I am doing. As the tiny droid in front of me shoots a few shots at my weapon I block it's shots.

"Wow , you're so good! how did you learn that?" Macy questioned with surprised eyes.

"I had a little help from a friend." I replied as I gave her back her light saber.

"Thanks."

Macy puts the light saber back into her pocket , Anakin crosses her way and was quite pleased of her. It almost felt like he has never seen someone fight like that.

"Hello."

"Hie." Macy shakes hands with him , kindly.

"What's your name?" Anakin questions with a smile.

"I'm Macy and You?"

"Anakin Skywalker."


End file.
